User blog:Arvin30p/Kumano's chapter - Adoption story
Kumano's POV I am Kumano...well that is my real name too before I became a ship-girl. Last month I was living with my family... But then our family crumbled like a pile of sticks. I was a young teenage girl with big dreams, has a lot friends and a loving and caring family. One day, A certain stranger came and tell the my parents that she was a wife of my dad. I know it's not true for he is hardworking and really does his best to raise me for my sake. My mom handled it poorly, My dad tried to reason out with her and saying that the girl is only a thief that extorts money. Of course that would be believable. But the wench has showed us a picture of their deed. I hated my dad for doing something so low. My mom immediately filed divorce to to an attorney. The wench demanded money to our family so that she won't file a lawsuit against them for damaging her reputation. My Parents sent her money to shut her up. Then before they went to court, they met an accident along the way and they unfortunately died in the process. I was left alone and the divorce case came to a close. My relatives came and promised to take me back to the province to start anew. On the last day day of the necrological services. A weird couple came to visit, or rather Someone I knew came. Hiro: You know Kino, This area is so nostalgic that I want to run now. Kino: This is still our home town after all. Asides, You'll be fine because You only have 1 friend back then and that was me. Hiro: Well Kino, I know Kumano-san lives in this area. She is a great person too. Kino: Wait, You know that girl? That outstanding Kumano-san? Hiro: Well I don't know how others describe her. Back then she is still an innocent kid who likes being with nature. Well, I met her everytime I go to the park to rest. Kino: is it just me or you really like girls who are younger than you? Hiro: Well, It's a coincidence anyways. Me and Aoi and you and Anzu are all of the same age group. Sazanami is a High School Girl and Kumano-san is also A High School girl. Ah, We are here already. Kino: let me handle this. Hiro: Okay. If your negotiations fail, I may have to use a trump card. Kino: Please don't. I realized that each time you use that they always want to be assigned to our base and it's not healthy at all. We have too many mouths to feed. Hiro: And to think that I had to re-assign a lot of them already, That sure is a great way for the others to get what they want. Kino: I assume you are not the only one who does this recruitment. Because Admiral Hoshi is still desperate in finding a great ship-girl. Hiro: yeah, Ralph does it too from time to time. Claire just builds them. How rich. Kino: Okay now. I'll go convince her. By the way who was she again. Hiro: According to Aoi, She's right here. Ah, She says, the one that looks like Kumano-san is a ship girl. Kino: Not looks like, It is Kumano-san. Hiro: looks like the name and the real one is the same. Kino: Okay now, I'll get her. Hiro: Please do. Kino: Kumano-san, You do remember me right? Kumano: yes. Kino: We're here because we needed your assistance and now a valuable asset to our country. Kumano: I'm not interested. I just want to take the life of the wench that destroyed my family. Kino: Kumano... Hiro: Looks like it's my turn. Kino: Wait, I actually got news that her family was swindled and was murdered by accident. Hiro: Well, I guess I got wind of that news. But you know what The swindler is also our target this time. Kumano, I don't want you to kill her because she is a valuable asset to us. Anyways, I have a new prospect admirals so He/she could handle her. Are you fine with that? Kumano: No! Why do you care for someone like her? Hiro: It's rather an interesting fact. If she is lucky she will be fighting in the sea with those abominations. If she is not, she'll die. I rather not point ot out to others because they would fuel their death wish. But for you, I'll be frank. Give up on killing her. I'll let the Her Admiral handle her. I believe all people can change for better. So You should give up revenge and live your life to the fullest. But, I think it's not possible for next days to come. Kumano: But without my revenge, I don't know how would I live. Hiro: If you finished your revenge, How will you live after that? Will you become like her who decieves and kills? Kumano: I'll commit suicide after I fulfilled my revenge. Hiro: Suicide is a Big NO! I will not allow you make light of your own life. Don't you have someone who will cry for you if you die? Kumano: No one. No one cared for me except for my family. My relatives just wanted me for the money and inheritance. I'll be abused if they got what they want in a few days later. There also one more, that weird guy in the park back when I was young. He said that I was a kind person. I bet he'll cry for me if I am gone. Hiro: I see so you remember that guy... By the way, I'll cry for you if you die. Kumano: Liar, I just met you today. There's no way you know me. Hiro: Oh, I'm sure you know me. his hair style See, I'm that weird guy at the park. Kumano: So, You came back. Sorry for doubting you. I knew that Kino onee-san has a fiance, But I never thought that it was you. Hiro: Well, I guess you understand. So where are you going? Kumano: Well, I'm still young so I need to be with a guardian. But I don't want to be at their place because I'll be treated badly afterthey got their hands on my money. Hiro: Well, I think I have a simple solution for that. Kumano: Really!? Hiro: Be my Little sister. Kumano: What? Kino: Wait! This time you are not a relative and winning her custody will be a bit hard. How are you going to win a court battle? Hiro: Well Kino, The will that her parents left has stated that none of her relatives can become her legal guardian, Because the relatives planned for their murder so that they squeeze money on a minor. Also, They did hire that swindler so that they'll be under chaos. But that Swindler did try to ask for more sum and was successful with that. She managed to screw up your family but managed to tie it back before they went to court. Kino: But why did they went to the court? Hiro: Well, That's because they are giving this will to the lawyer if something happened to them. sadly, it never reached the attorney, But I somehow retieved it by using K9 unites. Kino: you like scavanging stuffs aren't you? Hiro: well, It's an old hobby of mine. By the way Kinugasa, Make a court request and submit this will to the court and my qualifications so that I become Kumano's guardian. Make it quick and don't let her relatives get a wind of this. Make her my sister within this week. Kino: Yes. Kumano: Why are you doing all of this? Hiro: Haven't you forgotten my favorite line? Kumano: 'There's no way I can leave a beautiful girl behind'. Hiro: Yes. You are correct. Kino: I've called them and they say that we can start tomorrow. Hiro: Okay. Now then Kumano, will you come with us? You are a ship girl too afterall. Kumano: Yes. By the way, Can I call you Hiro Nii-san? Hiro: Only when we are outside the base. At the base, call me Admiral. Kumano: I understand. Hiro: Kino, Bring her to the base. I have an unfinished business to do. I'll call in Samidare. Kino: Okay. I was accompanied by Kino-san to the base. But a few minutes later, I saw a beautiful girl with blue long blue silky hair walking past us. She greeted us. Samidare: So, You are the new one? Kinugasa-san, Where is the Admiral? Kino: He is still there, see he is waving his hands. Samidare: I see, So see you at the base... sister-in-law. I was surprised by her remark back then. Somehow, She did saw What's inside of me. We went to the base in a hurry. *Hiro's POV Hiro: Samidare, How was the base? Samidare: Sazanami-san is handling it well. By the way, call me by my own name from hereon. Hiro: Oh right. Aoi, are you mad? Aoi: Well, I'm not mad anyways. Afterall, I tolerated Anzu-san being your little sister. I can accept one more. Hiro: I see, By the way I'll tell you a story when we get back home. For now, We'll be taking a swindler to base. Aoi: okay. Hiro: Aoi, can you handle a crowd? Aoi: Who do you take me for? Of course yes. Asides, I'm better than you in these arts... so better not hold me back. Hiro: okay. I thougt sensei teaches only theories, but how come you are so good at it? Aoi: I had Sazanami as my sparring partner. She is too hard to handle. Hiro: yeah, me too. But I always win against her. Aoi: How? Hiro: When we got tied up, I Automatically wrap her up and embrace her. She doesn't fight back. Aoi: How unfair, That Sazanami. Hiro: Do you want an embrace too? Aoi: Of course yes. But for now, let us deal with the people who are eyeing us. I also sent Sendai-san as Kinugasa-san's escort just in case. Seriously, You attract all kinds of enemies. Hiro: Well, it's a bit my fault but the parents is actually asking me to help them break free from a big syndicate. Aoi: You are asking too much. But, We can actually defeat them all. Hiro: Yeah. I'm glad you are here. I don't know how to handle them all. Okay then, Let's party. Me and Aoi managed to handle all of the armed goons using only a handgun, a stick and a knife made by abyssal armor. WE swatted them left and right, Strike back when they least expect it and hide in their shadows to avoid detection. Then, when the leader decided it's impossible to defeat us, he went towards to the direction where Kino has left off. Hiro: I probably won't pursue her. If I am you. And then all of the pursuing men got neutralized by Sendai. We went towards the hide-out of a mafia syndicate. Kisaragi: Welcome! This is my lair. I am the Boss and the truth of this organization. My name is February. Hiro: I'm raven and this is Blue. Aoi: Your stupid naming sense is awakening Hiro-san. Hiro: Shut Up. I just wanted to use that. So, how is the lovely February wants from us that she sent a battalion of goons to catch us two? Kisaragi: Well, I heard you are a black ops. But I never thought that girl is way better than you. Anyways, I want you two to lead my branch operations. Hiro: i don't want to. Kisaragi: I'll give you lot's of money that you'll never get hungry ever. Hiro: I can cook food for myself. Kisaragi: Geh! You, the girl with blue hair. I will give you lots of money so that you can buy any jewelry you want. Aoi: I am tempted by your offer. But I really don't need jewels to win a man's heart right? I find it so pitiful to accept your demands. Hiro, Can I knock her out now. Hiro: Okay. Just make sure she will have her memories intact after that. Aoi: Okay. Hiro: Oh, Take this stick. A knife is an overkill. Aoi: ... Kisaragi: Don't you dare ignore me. Elite goons, take them down. one came. Kisaragi: How? Hiro: Oh, I call it luck but I did managed to attack their center of gravity and they are all on the ground. Aoi here cut their tendons so they won't be standing at all. Kisaragi: Monsters... Hiro: You, Oh great swindler, Surrender to us. And become a legend by becoming a ship-girl. Kisaragi: Ship-girl? What is that? Hiro: You shall see for yourself. Aoi hit Kisaragi with a stick and Kisaragi is down for the count. I call up the cleaning task force to eliminate the remnants and secure the place. Hiro: That was easy. Aoi: Well, You just need someone to deal the blow, right? Hiro: Well, that's one thing. But, I really can't use that ninja techniques if all of them sees me. And also, I need a bit of power there in the end. Aoi: So, what is the deal with the two of them? Hiro: This one is a swindler who swindled Kumano's family. Theoretically, she was sent as a thieving cat... but, She was abused and wasted by Kumano's father. But still, she is a ship girl. Aoi: What a sad story. Hiro: Well, it is sad. By the way. She will be in the other building. Please don't let Mutsuki get there. She'll get saddened by the deeds she made. Aoi: Hmm, you are sure sympathetic. Hiro: No, I'm just making sure that they are treated right. Just place her under house arrest. Aoi: Okay. So, why did you made yourself Kumano's guardian? Hiro: Well, You know there's that last will... Her old man made it while I was talking to him. He knew that someone was after his life and He made sure he has written my name in it. Aoi: So why did he knew you? Hiro: Well, You knew Kinugasa's story right? Aoi: Ah, that story that stings me everytime I hear her saying that. Hiro: How blunt. By the way, he was one of our parent's friends and was actually slated to marry if the engagement with Kino failed. I was to be engaged to Kumano if I did not agreed to be engaged. Aoi: Wha? Then how did you know that? Hiro: I actually talked to Kumano back when I lived there. I was always at the park and she is a frequent visitor. One day, I asked her why was she sighing. she answered that 'I was going to be married into a guy I haven't met.', Then I asked her what is the name of the guy, He said that the guy's name was Hiro. Aoi: How cliched. Hiro: Yeah. It is cliched. Aoi: so what was written in the will? Hiro: There are two wills. I got a copy and he has the original copy. The copy did got burned, While my copy was intact. I did read it after I've heard of his death and modified it a bit. Aoi: Hey... Hiro: Don't worry, I had written my own copy with his own signature just in case. Aoi: Hey... Are you sure it's not forgery? Hiro: Well, It is not forgery because He did write the will. But, I doubt It will be passed sooner. Because, by having me as a sibling would be too weak to win. Of course I didn't plan to take her in unless the two of you liked her too. Aoi: I would like to interview her... soon. Hiro: Please reserve a day and time. Please notify Sazanami and Kinugasa about the interview. They'll join of course. Aoi: Are you sure it's alright? Hiro: I gave you my blessing in this one. So go. Aoi: Okay. We reached the naval base talking like this. Samidare brought her to the room in the back building. I went to see if Kumano is awake or sleeping. Hiro: Kinugasa... Kinugasa: Shh! she is sleeping now. Hiro: Oh, Samidare wants to hold an interview with Kumano next week at 6PM. Will you join? Kinugasa: Yes. I guess it's an interview if it's a possible marriage or not. Hiro: Yes, and Please be gentle but do not hold back. Kinugasa: Okay, But may I know the reason why? Hiro: Because the original will has mentioned me as a the future husband of Kumano. Kinugasa: Eeeh! Wait, I never heard of that. Hiro: well, Because they didn't mentioned it and I only knew it when I talked to Kumano-san before. Kinugasa: Really, her parents are also desperate in finding an heir... huh? Hiro: Well, I'm sure you'll be friends in no time. After all, she looks up to you. Kinugasa: Ok, but are you sure about this one? Hiro: Well, Let's say... We'll see this where it takes me. Kinugasa: Okay. I'll leave my trust to you too. Hiro: Thanks for being so kind and sorry for putting you through this situations. Kinugasa: I'm used to it anyways. Asides, I have known you the longest. Hiro: Well, You are correct at that one. We both parted ways then. Night has fallen and I sleep into the 'our room.' -end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic